


Poor Impulse Control

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As we all know our beloved Wade Wilson has very poor impulse control and sometimes uses as an excuse to Peter. sexy time ensues along with all the spideypool fluff you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Impulse Control

“Wade, what did you do?!” Peter asked in a frantic voice. “Petey, you know that I have poor impulse control!” Wade said in reply. “Dammit Wade! You blew up an entire factory, idiot! It’s all over the news!” Peter yelled. Wade shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the couch; throwing his feet up on the coffee table.

“Sometimes I don’t know what to do with you.” Peter said, laughing a bit. Wade smiled at him and patted the seat next to him. “Peter hopped over the couch and landed next to Wade. They had started living together a few months ago when Furry needed someone to keep Deadpool under control. They had gone on many missions together since then and Wade had started to grow on Peter, who at first could not stand him.

Wade stood up and walked over into the adjoining kitchen. “Yo, Pete, What do you want for breakfast? I was thinking tacos!” Peter just shook his head and said, “How ‘bout an actual breakfast food? Like pancakes?” Wade chuckled and replied, “Ya, pancakes work too! They are like my favorite!” Peter looked up at him and giggled. “Since when are they your favorite? I thought you liked chimichongas?” “You know me so well Petey!” Wade said, before pulling out the pancake mix and pouring it into a bowl.

Soon the scent of freshly cooked pancakes filled the room. Peter took a seat on one of the bar stools by the kitchen counter. Wade placed before him, a warm stack of pancakes with syrup dripping down the sides. Then, he sat down next to him with his stack, covered in Texas Pete hot sauce. “Wade that is disgusting” Peter laughed and soon made short work of his breakfast; Wade done shortly after.

“Was it good Petey?” Wade asked with an innocent look on his face. “Of course it was Wade. You know I love your cooking.” He answered. “And you know what I love?” Wade said before grabbing Peter by the waist and pressing a kiss to his lips, “You.” Peter was so shocked by Wade’s sudden advances that he couldn’t even react. He didn’t even think Wade liked men, let alone him of all people.

Peter was blushing wildly and Wade was slyly smirking like the asshole that he was. “W-what w-was that for?! W-why did y-you…” Peter stammered flailing his arms at Wade. “I have poor impulse control remember?” He replied still smirking

Peter was still very confused, but he went with it. Wade pulled him in again and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “W-wade, why didn’t you tell me you had feelings for me before? This is a little sudden.” He stuttered. “Because I thought you hated being around me… when Furry said he was going to make you look after me I was so happy because it gave me a chance to get closer to you. I’ve liked you since the day I met you Peter. Then when we moved in together one thought ran through my mind; How could he ever love someone as worthless as me?” He replied.

Wade plopped down on the couch, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. Peter sat next to him and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater before they could fall. “I was so scared that you wouldn’t want me even when I tried my hardest. That’s why I kissed you, to see if you’d push me away or not.” Wade said with a slight sniffle.

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade, embracing him. He rested his forehead on his and looked into Wade’s eyes with a soft expression “I feel the same way about you, so never doubt yourself Wade. You are not worthless.” He said placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Wade’s nose.

Wade smiled cheekily and pulled Peter into his lap and slipped part of his sweater off of his shoulder. He placed his lips to the nape of Peter’s neck and sucked gently. “W-wade…what are you doing?” He asked quietly. “Giving you a demonstration on how much you mean to me.” Wade responded. Peter blushed and left out a soft moan at the words Wade spoke.

Wade gently layed Peter down on the couch after removing their shirts, throwing them on the floor. He placed butterfly kisses all down Peter’s chest. He moved back up to Peter’s lips and captured them in a heated kiss, slipping his tongue into Peter’s mouth eliciting a moan from the younger. He thoroughly explored the wet cavern and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Peter was a mewling mess underneath of Wade. He continued to kiss down his body and had gotten down between his legs. He teased the tip of Peter’s cock by giving a little lick to it. Peter moaned Wade’s name as he took all of his length into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harshly before bobbing his head.

Wade held Peter’s hips down with both hands, stopping him from bucking up as he moaned wantonly in pleasure. Peter left out a pathetic whimper when Wade stopped his ministrations. Wade stood up and disappeared into his bedroom before returning with a small bottle of lube in his hand.

Peter could feel his face heat up in embarrassment as Wade sat between his legs with the lube in hand. He popped open the cap and squeezed some of the contents on his fingers. He gently lifted one of Peter’s legs up and onto his shoulder. “It might feel cold and hurt a bit at first, but it will get better baby. Don’t worry, you can trust me.” Wade said as he pressed a finger to Peter’s entrance.

He gasped when Wade slid it in all the way. It was a bit cold and uncomfortable, but not to the point in which it would cause pain. As Wade slid in the second finger he cried out when Wade brushed up against his prostate, he had him writhing under his skilled hands.

Peter groaned and begged for more as Wade thrust his digits in deeper, finding more sensitive spots within him. When he thought that he had properly stretched him, Wade retracted his fingers and lubed up his cock.

Peter felt empty without the feeling of Wade’s fingers. He looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Think you can take it baby?” Wade asked while positioning his member at Peter’s hole. “J-just do it already!!” Peter whined. Wade chuckled and began to push in slowly.

Once he bottomed out he groaned loudly. It felt so good to have Peter’s tight ass gripping his cock. He forced himself not to move to let Pete have time to adjust to the girth in his hole. “You ok honey?” Wade asked, breathing heavily. “Y-ya, just wait a minute.” His brunette lover replied.

A few moments later, Peter gave Wade the “go ahead” to move. Wade sat a slow and steady rhythm, Peter trying to meet his hips in time. “Are you sure you’re okay Pete?” He asked with a hint of concern on his face. “Y-yes…I-I’m fine…f-faster.” Peter stuttered in response. Wade sped up his pace and ran his hands through Peter’s hair pulling it lightly making him whimper.

Peter saw stars in his eyes as Wade began to rut into his sweet spot. He repeatedly cried out Wade’s name and wrapped his arms and legs around him to gain purchase. “W-wade! O-oh God!!” He screamed as he felt his orgasm begin to approach.

The feeling kept building up and he got tighter and tighter around Wade. “Baby…how much longer can you hold out?” Wade asked with a shaky voice. “N-not much l-longer.” He replied. “Good.” Wade said as he drove himself even deeper inside of him.

They both cried out in ecstasy as their release hit them in synchronize. Wade came deep inside of him and licked off the cum that was painted on Peter’s abs and pecs. He had even managed to get a little bit on his chin.

Wade smirked at him before pulling out and collapsing on top of him. Coming down from their blissful high, Peter suggested that they take a shower and nap; so they both headed into the bathroom.

Wade turned on the hot water so it would be the perfect temperature by the time that they get in. Peter fetched the towels and handed them to Wade to put on the floor. They stepped in together and let the relaxing spray of water overtake their tired muscles. Wade pulled Peter close, resting his head on top of his while placing a trail of kisses up Peter’s neck.

Peter giggled and gently pushed Wade away before grabbing a bar of soap. He ran in along Wade’s skin and his own letting it clean their sweat away. Then he lathered shampoo into Wade’s hair while massaging his scalp. Wade whimpered and leaned into the gentle touch. They embraced each other for a while until the water began to turn cold, causing them to get out.

They dried off and they headed toward their separate bedrooms before Wade quickly took Peter by the hand. “Come sleep with me Petey. I do believe some cuddling is in order.” He said ruffling Peter’s hair. Peter smiled and followed Wade in. He lifted up the blankets and crawled in before laying his head down on Wade’s chest. “I love you wade.” He said teary eyed. “I love you too, Peter.” Wade replied kissing the top of his head and snaking his arms around him in an embrace. “Now get some rest. I’ll make us dinner later. It’s definitely going to be tacos.” Peter laughed and slowly began to drift off in the elder man's arms.


End file.
